Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid immersion member, an exposure apparatus, an exposing method, a method for manufacturing a device, a program, and a recording medium.
Description of Related Art
For example, in an exposure apparatus which is used in a photolithography process, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,864,292, a liquid immersion exposure apparatus which exposes a substrate by exposure light via a liquid is known.